The present invention relates to a kitchen sanitization compliance monitoring system for a commercial kitchen environment such as a QSR (quick service restaurant), Restaurant, Food Processing Plant and particularly to a system to specifically target the hygienic state of waiters, cooks or chefs when interacting with raw or cooked food located on a food prep table or in a defined food prep area.
The term, “sanitization” as used herein, refers to using sanitizer, or performing a hand-wash procedure. The handwash procedure may be preferred using a sink and dispenser, including of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,701 to Levy, which is incorporated herein by reference. The handwash procedure monitored may be of the procedure disclosed in the Levy patent.
Kitchen sanitization compliance monitoring systems are currently not available in the marketplace. The current system design focuses on reducing or eliminating the number of occurrences of pathogens transferred from one raw or cooked food table to another via cooks, chefs or waiters in a commercial kitchen environment.
As used herein, the terms, “cooks”, “waiters”, “chefs”, “users”, “staff”, “badge wearer”, “wearer” and “persons” are intended to be synonymous, and include any persons in a commercial kitchen environment having the potential to spread pathogens, bacteria, etc., including not only kitchen personnel and the like, but also custodians, maintenance and other personnel, etc., and any others who are in a commercial kitchen.